Her Pain, His Regret
by Moonshine79
Summary: 40 sentences/phrases about KahokoxLen pairing! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Haha...clearly i have nothing to do and just came up with this...it feels really good while i was writing this, it's really fun once you try it!! I'm aiming for 40 phrases, do you guys think I should continue this? Well you have to read it first though before answering that question.....

Please tell me what you think of it! I am a writer in need here people...(T.T)

**

* * *

**

_**Part 1- Her Pain**_

**1- Smiles and Kisses **

When Kahoko and Len are in public they only exchange glances and smiles, when alone they lovingly exchange their kisses

**2- Mistakes**

Len always wanted to achieve perfection and is frustrated with any failure, Kahoko never understood why.

**3- Longing**

She waited for him for 6 years and grows to be impatient but whenever she would have long conversations with him over the phone, she thinks that she can wait a little longer.

**4- Hold**

Len guides Kahoko's hand during their practices even though the positioning is right, it is only an excuse to have her hand in his.

**5- Confused**

It confuses him in not knowing which was more important, pursuing his goals and achieving his career or leaving behind the girl he ever loved for something he ever wanted

**6- Eyes**

Everyone knew that he has cold and scary eyes but what everyone doesn't know is that whenever he sees her; they soften.

**7- Rain**

She didn't care if they were both wet in the rain as long as they were in each others arms, this was the moment of bliss

**8- Tired**

She was tired of hoping, she was tired of wishing upon that wishing star, she was tired of crying and she was most certainly tired of him. But when their hands touch she knows why she couldn't get over him.

**9- Forget**

Whenever they would kiss during their practices both of them forget the song their playing during the moments of ecstasy

**10- Envy**

It envied him to see the other guys with her but even so, he had to face the fact that they wouldn't have her.

**11- Love**

Love was one thing Kahoko knew Len didn't have during his childhood, but now she was going to make sure that he'll have lots of it.

**12- Lie**

"Do you love me?" she childishly "No". Lying was the hardest thing there is.

**13- Ice and Fire**

He is the ice and she is his fire, just enough to make him melt

**14- Lili**

Maybe Lili didn't choose Kahoko by accident; maybe he did it on purpose to bring their music together

**15- Failure**

She doesn't know why she always fails but knowing that he'll be there to always guide her; she didn't seem to mind.

**16- Duet**

A duet is only played by two.

**17- Again**

Perfection was the only thing Len wanted to have but when he met Kahoko; his goal now is to just simply play with her again.

**18- Strings **

His violin has four strings, leaving her behind; each one of them begins to break

**19- Pretend**

She pretends to smile like everything fine, talk like there's no problem, acts like everything is perfect even when it's not, knowing that he'll never come back

**20- Heartbreak**

He didn't leave her to set her free, he didn't leave her for his own good; he left her only because it was for the best. Even if it meant leading to his own heartbreak.

* * *

_Finished! How was it? Good? Bad? Terrible? Should I continue or not??? _

_I NEED REVIEWS!!! _

_Thanks by the way for reading! Hope i didn't waste your time...._

_Mattane! _

_-Nicole-chan  
_


	2. His regret

**21- Assurance **

Words weren't enough for her to believe in, because she wasn't sure if he was lying when he said the words "I'll come back"

**22- Down the Aisle**

Seeing her walking down the aisle made him fall in love with her even more but tonight was what he wanted to know how much love she would give him in return (that's hot!)

**23- Warmth **

The cold winter night didn't seem to bother Kahoko, having a cup of coffee and Len's arms around her waist were enough to keep her safe and warm.

**24- Desire**

Distance kept them apart; wishing upon that wishing star were only done in fairytales, they whisper during the night to finally have their happy ending.

**25- Attraction **

Red is different from blue, ice is the opposite of fire, winter was never meant for spring and the sun would always dry up the cold but why did they find one another so attractive? Love is truly blind.

**26- Memory **

After they had separated he never found another because if it meant being happy with someone else he would forget about her, and he never wished for that to happen

**27- More than what you think **

She looked at him as a friend, then realizes that she loves him

**28- Goodbyes**

He left her without a goodbye and she does nothing but cry, even so she tries to fight them back because she knows that he didn't want her to feel the pain

**29- Watch **

He wants to hold her hand tightly, kiss her lips passionately, and hug her tightly in his arms and whispers in her ear "I love you". The time will come when he soon will but all he can do now is just watch from afar.

**30- Changes **

What was really funny for Len was that how one little conversation changed both of their lives forever.

**31- Resist **

He didn't think of her like a crush anymore…she was like a bad habit he couldn't resist.

**32- Believe **

She misses him terribly and thinks about he will ever come back to her, only believing that he will makes her live through each day.

**33- Loss**

As much as he wants to have a relationships with her he fears the idea of it because knowing in the end when it doesn't work out, he'll just loose her.

**34- Eternity **

He wishes it was always winter, having to snuggle with each other all the time in bed and being tangled up in sheets seemed like an eternity to happiness

**35- Not enough**

He only wanted what was for the best but his best wasn't enough when he had to let go

**36- Unbelievable **

He didn't believe in love when it meant being together with the one you love forever because if it was true, he would still have her and not with another.

**37- Thinking**

"Will you please stop starring" Len's voice sensed annoyance, Kahoko begins to realize that he has been starring at his lips for the past minutes; thinking if they are soft enough to kiss.

**38- Mesmerize **

Seeing her play Ave Maria beneath the stars was the most magical thing he has ever seen his entire life…and he wanted to be a part of it, with her.

**39- Hoping for another **

****_Love comes to those who still hope although they've been disappointed, to those who still believe although they've been betrayed, to those who still love although they've been hurt before. I still won't give up loving you_**_- _****The Girl who dreams **

**40- Patience**

Wishing wasn't enough for the both of them because it never came true, hoping were just acts of a person, believing were no more than just lies having to be said…patience is a virtue leading to see one other again.


End file.
